thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
You Regatta Be Kidding Me
You Regatta Be Kidding Me is the 8th episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot Summary Act 1 Alejandro takes the lead and jumps in the boat. Courtney and Gwen both got in a boat and zoomed off. Mike (Mal) smashed the boat and he drops an anchor on the other and he deflated the rubber dinghy. Then he jumps in the Boat of Losers. Zoey and Cameron caught up and Mike (Mal) left them the powerboat. But when Zoey tries to get it to work, it sinks. Zoey said it was already rusty. Cameron spots that the raft will have to do. Duncan and Scott jumped in and Cameron told them to get another boat. But Duncan points out that the raft is the only thing here that floats. Zoey told the gang that there's no time to debate, she told them to start paddling. Chris commits that he's hilarious. Suddenly, Alejandro's boat engine ran out of power. Mike passed Alejandro. Chris announced that Mike has taken the lead. But he also asked will he ever make it through Coconut Alley. Mike (Mal) wonders why it's called Coconut Alley. Then he got hit by a coconut. Chef drops a lot of coconuts and Mike manages to dodge them all. Chris announced that Courtney and Gwen had reached Coconut Alley. Suddenly, Chef drops coconuts on the girls. Gwen manages to save Courtney from falling out of the boat and into the water. Courtney thanks Gwen and Courtney would've gotten her hair wet. But Gwen commits that she would never let that happen. The girls compliments each other. Chris commits that it's boring and told Chef that he better anty things up. Chef drops dynamite and it landed on Courtney and Gwen's boat motor and it exploded. Alejandro gets his boat back into zooming business. Duncan noticed that Alejandro is having some boat trouble. But Alejandro zoomed off and he got the Rift-Rafters soaked. Zoey commits that if only they had a motor. Cameron came up with an idea. He threw Scott in the water and Fang shows up. Cameron explains that Fang has a bit of an obsession with Scott lately. Act 2 Scott was hanging on to the paddles tied together. Cameron told Zoey to tie the rope to the paddle. Zoey thinks it's crazy. But Cameron trusted everybody. Fang made it and they flew down the river. Zoey told Scott to hang on tight and told him that he's doing great. Duncan liked the idea and it was very villainous since Cameron isn't a villain. Alejandro passed Courtney and Gwen and the Rift-Rafters passed by too. Chris announced that Mike is still in the lead and thanks to the Rift-Rafters' new engine, Courtney and Gwen are in last place. Gwen paddles the boat while Courtney tries to get the boat working again. The Rift-Rafters zoomed down the river. Suddenly, Chef drops the dynamite and Duncan told everyone to hold tight. He catches the dynamite and puts it out quickly before it explodes and caused any damage. Zoey noticed Chirs's cottage and asked if that's the place Chris lived in. Duncan said it was beautiful, just beautiful. He jumps in the water and swims to shore to devise a plan. Zoey tells Duncan where was he going. They came across piranhas and Zoey commits that if only there’s a way to find out that he’s Mike and not some sneaky alternate persona. Cameron told Zoey that if she would get into some sort of danger. Then Zoey came up with a crazy idea and told Cameron to wish her luck. Zoey grabs a pole and pole vaults in the water. She called out to Mike for help. Chris announced that the boats are in the final stretch, he asked who will win tonight's immunity. Alejandro's boat engine ran out of power again. Cameron is having trouble holding on to the paddle with Scott hanging on to it. Zoey told Mike that Cameron needs help. But Mike couldn't understand what she was saying. Courtney and Gwen passed Mike and Zoey. Cameron told Scott that he can't hold him up anymore. Then Fang flings Scott into the air. Alejandro tries to get his boat working again. Chef and Chris started laughing. Gwen realized that Alejandro’s boat engine had powered out. Courtney makes up a joke and it made both girls laugh. Just then, Mike and Zoey tried to catch up. Chris announced that Alejandro won the challenge by a nose. He announced that Courtney and Gwen came in 2nd place and he commits that Mike and Zoey came in 3rd place and Cameron and Scott came in last place and Chris commits that they are the funniest. Then he started laughing. In the Confessional, Scott told Chris that it wasn't that funny. Chris wonders where Duncan went. Suddenly, an explosion occurred and Chris can't believe that his cottage got destroyed. Courtney commits that it was a mansion. Chris can’t believe that Duncan blew up his cottage. But he commits that as winner of the challenge, Alejandro wins immunity and a night at the Spa Hotel. Act 3 At elimination, Chris gave the contestants the good news, as a reward for making it to the merge, there will be no Boney Island for anybody. Everyone was glad. Chris asked how many statues had been lost in that explosion. His answer was five. Duncan told everyone that they knew he was a villain. Chris told the contestants before they vote for the first time as individuals, Chris had got a surprise for Boom-Boom(aka Duncan). The police came to arrest Duncan for blowing up Chris’s cottage. They took Duncan away. Then the campers started to cast their votes. Trivia General *This episode marks the first time a contestant has been arrested from the competition. In this case, Duncan was arrested for destroying Chris' cottage. Error * When Scott gets scared of Fang, everyone's hair was dry. Continuity References *The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "you gotta be kidding me." *While in the confessional, Mal, with slightly changed wording, references the classic phrase, "With friends like these, who needs enemies?" Gallery Courtney and Gwen.png Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Merge Episodes Category:Article Stubs